La curieuse affaire du garçon dans la forêt
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Quand des phénomènes étranges se produisent à Poudlard, le Ministre envoie Percy voir ce qui se passe. Bonus inattendu, le Professeur de DCFM qui lui vient en aide est particulièrement sexy. AU, Percy/Cedric, TRADUCTION de la fic de Lyras.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Titre original: **The Curious Case of the Boy in the Forest  
><strong>Auteur:<strong> Lyras  
><strong>PersonnagesPairing:** Minerva, Neville, Percy, Cedric. Percy/Cedric.

La version originale de cette fiction est disponible à l'adresse suivante : http : / / community . livejournal . com / percy_ficathon / 42478 . html

* * *

><p><strong>La curieuse affaire du garçon dans la forêt.<strong>

« La vérité, maintenant, Higginbottom. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans la forêt au milieu de la nuit ? »

La voix du Professeur McGonagall était claire et précise elle avait pris de l'âge, mais elle était toujours capable de faire plier des hommes. Le Serpentard de troisième année qui se tortillait devant son bureau n'avait pas la moindre chance.

« Je ne sais pas. » Il renifla et se passa une main sur la lèvre supérieure. « Franchement, c'est vrai. »

La Directrice soupira. « Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée du danger que vous courriez ? »

Percy se glissa de l'autre côté du bureau afin d'avoir une meilleure vue du visage de Higginbottom. Il était frêle et ne sortait pas de la moyenne, avec des cheveux brun clairs et quelques boutons qui marquaient son front et son menton. Son visage se décomposa alors qu'il hochait la tête et se couvrait les yeux.

Le Professeur McGonagall le laissa pleurer une minute ou deux avant de se pencher par dessus le bureau. « Très bien, » dit-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus gentil. « Nous en resterons là pour le moment. Faites donc un tour par l'Infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh voudra jeter un œil sur vous. »

Le garçon sortit en traînant les pieds, frottant à plusieurs reprises ses mains sur ses yeux. Percy lutta contre l'envie de lui proposer un mouchoir.

Le monde devint noir tout à coup, et quand Percy put voir de nouveau, Higginbottom avait été remplacé par l'immense silhouette de Hagrid.

« Je crois qu'il dit la vérité, Professeur, » dit-il. « Quand je l'ai trouvé, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il était. Rudement terrifié quand il s'est rendu compte. Et quand je l'ai touché, il a fait un bond de dix mètres, comme si je venais juste de le réveiller. »

« Comme s'il était somnambule, vous voulez dire ? » demanda le Professeur McGonagall.

Hagrid hocha la tête. « Ouais. Ou… comme s'il était en transe ou quelque chose. »

« Vous pensez qu'il a été ensorcelé ? » La voix de la Directrice était incisive.

« Difficile à dire. » Hagrid se gratta la barbe, qui était maintenant largement parsemée de gris. « Comme je disais, il a eu un sacré choc quand je l'ai trouvé. Drôle de chance que je sois sorti, en fait, mais Fingers m'a tiré du lit, à gémir et à gratter la porte pour sortir, et maintenant je comprends pourquoi. » Il secoua la tête. « C'est un bon chien de garde, Fingers. Crockdur l'a bien entraîné avant de mourir… »

Le Professeur McGonagall était aussi immobile qu'une statue pendant ce discours. Quand Hagrid se tut, elle demanda lentement, « Hagrid, est-ce que vous pensez que l'enfant aurait pu être sous Imperium ? »

Hagrid renifla et fit un effort visible pour se contrôler. « L'Imperium ? Oh, non, Professeur ! Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un utiliserait ça ici maintenant, surtout sur un enfant ? »

« Mais est-ce que vous pensez que c'est possible ? »

« C'est difficile à dire. » Il sortit un grand mouchoir et se moucha. « Je veux dire, tout le monde réagit différemment à ce sort, pas vrai, et il avait l'air de quelqu'un à qui on avait fait quelque chose. Mais non, certainement non ! Personne n'utiliserait un fichu Sortilège Impardonnable à Poudlard ! »

« Nous verrons ce qui en est. » Les lèvres du Professeur McGonagall n'étaient que deux minces lignes roses et elle avait les joues rouges. « Si quelqu'un l'a _fait_, vous pouvez être sûr que je le découvrirai. »

Le tableau devint noir à nouveau, et Percy leva la tête de la Pensine.

« Eh bien ? » le Professeur McGonagall était toujours assise derrière son bureau, mais son expression maintenant était de pure anxiété.

Il secoua la tête et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. « Ça pourrait effectivement être très sérieux. »

« En effet. » Sa voix était aussi solide que jamais, et elle serait toujours grande, droite et imposante, mais ses cheveux étaient complètement blancs maintenant, et sa main tremblait légèrement sur le bureau. « C'est, évidemment, la raison pour laquelle j'ai prévenu Kingsley. Je dois admettre, Percy, que c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, mais je m'attendais plutôt à voir quelqu'un qui a plus l'habitude du travail d'investigation. Un Auror, peut-être, ou au moins quelqu'un de la brigade de Police Magique. »

« Je comprends, » dit-il avec raideur. « Ma tâche est d'examiner la situation et de faire mon rapport au Ministre de la Magie, et à ce moment il décidera s'il y a lieu de prendre de plus amples mesures. »

Elle soupira. « Je vois. Pour être honnête, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Aucun des membres du personnel n'a la moindre idée de ce qui se passe, quoiqu'il soit clair qu'il se passe quelque chose. Si vous pouvez y comprendre quoi que ce soit, je vous en serai très reconnaissante. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux, » dit Percy. « Quoique, » ajouta-t-il comme à regrets, « ma mission n'est en fait que de faire mon rapport au Ministre. »

Elle lui tapota le bras. « Je sais que vous ferez bien votre travail, mon cher. Maintenant, » Elle se retourna vers le bureau, fit apparaître une théière et versa deux tasses de thé, « comment va la famille ? »

XoXoXoX

Se frayant un chemin jusqu'aux serres, Percy réfléchit à la familiarité réconfortante de Poudlard. Ici, il avait été heureux, et certain d'avoir _raison_ d'une façon qu'il avait rarement connue en tant qu'adulte. Arriver à temps pour se battre aux côtés de sa famille avait été l'un de ces rares moments de certitude, et il ne l'avait jamais regretté, malgré (ou à cause de) Fred, et malgré toutes les autres choses qui étaient arrivées cette nuit-là.

Il détourna les yeux du château, et de la cicatrice grise qui marquait l'endroit où Fred était mort. Il monterait jusque là plus tard, saluer sa mémoire. Pour l'instant, les serres l'appelaient, avec la familiarité de Neville Londubat.

Neville l'accueillit chaleureusement et demanda des nouvelles de plusieurs membres de sa famille. Percy les lui donna. Dans les vingt années depuis la mort de Voldemort, comme Harry et Hermione, Luna, Lee, et Verity, Neville était devenu un habitué des réunions de famille des Weasley. Percy ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais il était difficile de ne pas l'aimer, et il incitait la confiance.

« Mais je suis content de te voir pour autre chose que simplement prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde. » Les traits de Neville prirent l'expression inquiète qui rappela à Percy le petit écolier dépassé par les événements qui avait trottiné vers la table de Gryffondor, le Choixpeau toujours sur la tête. « On aurait bien besoin d'aide ici, tu sais. »

« Oh, » dit Percy, mal à l'aise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être traité en potentiel sauveur, mais maintenant que Neville faisait écho au Professeur McGonagall… « En réalité, je suis ici pour faire un rapport au Ministre concernant la situation. Apparemment, des choses très bizarres se sont produites. »

« Ce n'est rien de le dire. » Neville soupira. « Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Juste des tas de trucs inhabituels. C'est une fichue chance que Hagrid ait trouvé Higginbottom avant que quoi que ce soit de vilain ne le fasse. Mais il n'a pas pu, ou pas voulu, expliquer ce qu'il faisait là-bas. Horace voulait utiliser du Veritaserum sur lui quand les questions qu'on lui a posées n'ont rien donné, mais Minerva n'a pas voulu en entendre parler. Elle refuse de voir quiconque privé de son libre-arbitre. »

Percy hocha la tête il griffonnait déjà sur un rouleau de parchemin-à-prendre-des-notes. « Oui. » Il se gratta le front avec le tuyau de sa plume. « Il faudra que je lui parle. Quoi d'autre ? »

« Il y a eu la fille – une Poufsouffle – qui s'est montrée si grossière avec Horace qu'il a menacé de démissionner. » Neville fronça les sourcils. « C'est la seule chose en rapport que je puisse voir, au fait. Il semblerait que beaucoup de Poufsouffles soient impliqués, et beaucoup de Serpentards – mais les Serpentards semblent toujours se retrouver du côté tranchant de l'épée. »

« Hum. » Percy griffonna quelques notes supplémentaires. « Eh bien, le Professeur McGonagall a suggéré que je commence par discuter avec le Directeur de Poufsouffle. Est-ce que ça t'ennuierait de faire les présentations ? »

« Pas du tout. » Neville le regarda avec curiosité. « Tu ne te souviens pas de lui ? »

« Je… bien sûr. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connu suffisamment pour lui parler. Et nos chemins ne se sont pas beaucoup croisés depuis l'école. »

Neville hocha la tête. « Je t'emmène jusqu'à sa classe tout de suite. »

La salle de classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait toujours été sujette à des redécorations annuelles drastiques par le nouveau professeur, donc Percy ne fut pas surpris de noter les derniers changements. Ceci dit, il n'était pas préparé au dernier professeur, qui portait ses cheveux sombres un peu trop longs, et avait des membres déliés qui n'étaient pas dissimulés (en fait, il réalisa plus tard à la réflexion qu'ils étaient mis en valeur) par des robes ondoyant sur un pantalon chic.

« Cedric ? » appela Neville en frappant à la porte ouverte.

Cedric se retourna, et le cœur de Percy fut pris d'un élan joyeux. Des lunettes cerclées de fer ne servaient qu'à accentuer des pommettes hautes et une mâchoire ciselée, quoiqu'elles masquent effectivement ses yeux. Quand il releva les lunettes sur le sommet de son crâne, ses yeux se révélèrent gris et amicaux.

« Percy, c'est ça ? » Il avança pour lui serrer la main, offrant au passage un sourire à Neville.

« Oui, » parvint à répondre Percy. Il fit appel à toute sa volonté pour retrouver le contrôle. Il y avait belle lurette qu'il n'avait pas été désarçonné si entièrement par la simple apparence de quelqu'un. Il aurait cru avoir dépassé ce stade.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu, » dit Cedric, repoussant une mèche de cheveux ondulés qui retombait sur ses yeux gris ardoise – _Sois sage_, s'ordonna Percy à lui-même. « Je commence à vraiment m'inquiéter pour certains des enfants. »

« Oui, bon. » Percy se rendit compte qu'il était plus réticent à mettre l'accent sur son rôle passif devant Cedric que devant Neville ou la Directrice. « Peut-être que je pourrai faire quelque chose. C'est étonnant ce qu'une nouvelle paire d'yeux peut remarquer parfois. »

« En effet. » Le sourire de Cedric éclipsa l'inquiétude de son expression, et Percy regretta soudain de ne pas porter quelque chose de plus chic. Ou non, pas de plus chic. De plus cool.

« Ecoute, » Cedric tourna la tête vers son bureau. « Je suis coincé avec mes cours et mes préparations pour le reste de l'après-midi, mais j'aimerais vraiment te mettre au courant de tout ça comme il faut. Je déteste penser qu'il pourrait y avoir des brimades sous mon nez, dans ma propre Maison. Est-ce que tu es libre à dîner ce soir ? Il y a un nouveau restaurant italien dans le village que je voulais essayer. »

« Absolument, » répondit Percy avec ferveur sortant son agenda. « Que dirais-tu de sept heures devant l'entrée principale du parc ? »

Cedric eut un regard amusé pour l'agenda. « Parfait. Neville ? » Il attendit rien qu'un instant. « Est-ce que je peux te persuader de te joindre à nous ? »

Est-ce que Percy imaginait cette note de réticence ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Neville déclinait déjà, parlant d'un engagement antérieur.

Cedric leva les sourcils. « Les choses se passent bien avec l'adorable jeune dame, alors ? »

Ce fut au tour de Neville de rougir, gêné, donnant à Percy le temps de retrouver entièrement la maîtrise de lui-même. Il fut assez fier du signe de tête bien professionnel qu'il parvint à donner en réponse au « A plus tard, » de Cedric.

« Eh bien, » demanda Neville alors qu'il accompagnait Percy aux quartiers qui lui avaient été alloués, « est-ce que Cedric était comme tu t'en souvenais ? Ou comme tu t'y attendais ? »

Percy toussa, mais un regard de côté le convainquit que Neville ne faisait que discuter amicalement.

« Oui et non, » dit-il. « Je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus… vulnérable, j'imagine. Il a passé tellement de temps à l'hôpital après que Pettigrow – » _Ce rat, ce fichu rat qu'il avait nourri et recueilli et_ aimé « – ait essayé de le tuer. »

« Ouais. » Neville rit. « Les filles sont folles de lui. Il faut qu'il soit vraiment prudent – je veux dire, bien sûr, on le fait tous. Les adolescents se laissent emporter si facilement. Mais franchement, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un attirer autant de béguins adolescents que Cedric. Je te jure, certains soirs il y a une queue de personnes qui ont besoin 'd'aide' pour leurs devoirs devant son bureau. »

« Ah ah, » dit Percy, quoiqu'il ne soit pas amusé le moins du monde. « Oui, j'imagine qu'il doit avoir besoin de faire attention. » _Tu n'es pas un adolescent_, se rappela-t-il à lui-même, _ne te laisse pas emporter comme l'un d'eux_. Pour changer le sujet, il ajouta, « Je suppose que tu as dû avoir quelques expériences de ce genre toi aussi. »

« Oh. » Neville eut un rire gêné. « De temps en temps, oui. C'est tellement difficile – bien sûr, on ne veut pas les encourager, mais je me souviens exactement comment c'était d'avoir quinze ans et de ne jamais être remarqué des gens que j'aimais, sentimentalement ou non d'ailleurs. »

Percy sourit vaguement. Le manque de confiance en lui n'était pas un problème dont il avait souffert avant de quitter l'école. Peut-être pas, même, avant de quitter Audrey.

« Enfin, on est arrivés. » Neville tourna les talons avec un tapotement sur le bras de Percy. « Bonne chance. » Il hésita, puis sembla changer d'avis, n'en disant pas plus. « Tu sais où me trouver, » dit-il en guise d'adieu.

Percy le remercia d'un signe de tête et entra dans ses quartiers.

XoXoXoX

Entendant frapper impatiemment, il ouvrit vivement la porte et ses filles lui tombèrent dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Molly une fois serrée dans ses bras, embrassée et relâchée.

« Je suis là pour mon travail, » dit-il brièvement. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'idée de mélanger travail et plaisir.

« Oh ! Est-ce que tu enquêtes sur ce qui est arrivé à Higginbottom ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Ta mère a toujours dit que tu étais trop intelligente pour ton propre bien. »

« Ah, mais tu sais que ça, c'est impossible, pas vrai ? » Elle lui sourit de ce grand sourire contagieux qui la faisait à nouveau à une enfant, au lieu de la femme qu'elle devenait trop rapidement. Il lui rendit ce sourire malgré lui.

« Comment va Maman ? » demanda Lucy. Elle était comme une anomalie parmi les Weasley : petite et potelée (Percy préférait 'potelée' à 'dotée de courbes féminines', quoiqu'une petite partie de lui-même commence à admettre qu'elle était, en fait, dotée de courbes d'une inquiétante féminité, et que la plupart de la population mâle l'avait probablement remarqué), avec des cheveux blonds qu'il fut content de voir toujours tressés.

« Elle va très bien, » dit-il, essayant de se souvenir comment Audrey lui avait paru la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Molly lui jeta un regard en coin. « Est-ce qu'elle voit toujours ce type, Geraint ? »

« La vie amoureuse de ta mère ne me concerne pas, » répondit-il, guindé.

« Avant, si. » L'expression de Lucy était mélancolique leur séparation l'avait touchée bien plus durement que Molly.

Il pressa son épaule de la main. « Oui, mais plus maintenant. Ta mère a sa propre vie maintenant. » Curieux comme c'était plus facile de dire ça à ses filles que de le vivre. Il avait accepté, des années plus tôt, que bien qu'il trouve Audrey plus attirante que n'importe quelle autre femme, il ne l'aimait tout simplement plus de _cette_ façon. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle voyait un autre homme, il avait accepté ça également. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à la colère jalouse qui l'avait embrasé quand il les avait vus ensemble, se tenant la main et se souriant l'un à l'autre d'une façon dont personne ne lui avait jamais souri.

Toujours attentive à ce que ressentait sa sœur, Molly haussa les épaules. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Higginbottom, ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, tu sais. Toutes sortes de choses étranges se sont produites. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. » Percy se souvint des allusions que Neville et Cedric avaient faites, et décida que peut-être il pouvait mêler travail et plaisir après tout. « Des rivalités entre Maisons, peut-être ? »

Molly redressa ses épaules. « Pas à Serdaigle. Laisse-moi te dire qu'on écrase dans l'œuf toutes les choses de ce genre sans tarder. »

« Je suis sûr que vous le faites, » dit Percy alors que Lucy acquiesçait fièrement. « Mais et pour les autres Maisons ? »

« Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre avec les Poufsouffles, » avança Lucy.

« Tous ? »

« Non. » Elle fronça le nez. « Il y a un groupe de quatrième année, et ils semblent avoir recruté certains des plus jeunes aussi. Ils sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble, à se cacher dans des coins du parc ou à occuper des classes vides. »

« Comment s'appellent-ils ? » Percy avait de nouveau sorti ses notes.

Lucy secoua la tête. « Oh, Papa. Je ne peux pas te dire ça. Pas vrai, Moll ? »

Le regard de sa sœur passa de l'un à l'autre, dans le doute, puis elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Lucy sur le lit. « Non, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de ne rien dire. Désolée, Papa. »

« Il pourrait s'agir de quelque chose de très sérieux, vous savez, » dit Percy.

« Je sais. » Molly hocha la tête et lui prit la main. « Je veux dire, si tu veux nous questionner officiellement, ou envoyer quelqu'un d'autre le faire, nous serions obligées de le dire, j'imagine. Mais pour le moment, rien de tout ça n'est officiel, si ? »

« Pas tant que je n'ai pas fait mon rapport au Ministre. » Il soupira. « Très bien, vous deux. Laissons ça de côté pour le moment. Je suis, euh, pris ce soir, mais est-ce que vous voulez venir après le petit-déjeuner demain matin ? Nous pourrons peut-être aller faire une promenade s'il fait beau. »

XoXoXoX

Cedric tendit son verre, et Percy fit docilement tinter le sien contre.

« Santé, » dirent-il à l'unisson.

« A, euh… » Cedric hésita. « Eh bien, à Poudlard. »

« A Poudlard, » répondit Percy. Une demi bouteille de vin et une heure de conversation avaient eu un effet calmant sur ses nerfs. Bien sûr, Cedric était sublime, intelligent _et_ adorable, mais c'était intéressant de lui parler aussi, et Percy ressentait une étrange impression de familiarité alors que leur repas progressait. Leur proximité d'âge signifiait que nombre de leurs expériences avaient été les mêmes en grandissant, malgré la position de Cedric d'enfant unique chéri. Tous les deux avaient des parents aux idées larges qui vivaient pas très loin les uns des autres, et un intérêt marqué pour le Quidditch. Quand Cedric, avec un sourire timide, confessa un goût pour les histoires de détectives moldues, Percy dût fournir un effort pour ne pas saisir sa main sur la table.

« C'est ça que j'aime en Grande-Bretagne, » annonça Cedric. « Peu importe où on est, il y aura toujours un parfait petit restaurant italien avec d'excellents vins et des pizzas pas chères. Pas que ça m'ennuie de payer un peu plus, » ajouta-t-il, « mais avec un salaire de professeur, j'apprécie les endroits bon marchés autant que les plus chers. »

« Oh, moi aussi. » Au fond de son esprit, Percy avait envisagé différents endroits de Londres où il aimerait emmener Cedric brusquement, il raya de la liste quelques uns des endroit les plus tape-à-l'œil.

Cedric but une autre gorgée de vin. « Neville sortait avec son Hannah ce soir, alors, » dit-il. « Est-ce que tu l'as rencontrée ? »

« Hein ? Oh, non. Alors c'est elle qu'il voit ? » Percy leva les sourcils, faisant tressauter ses lunettes sur son nez. « Ils sont amis depuis longtemps, non ? Eh bien, eh bien. J'ai toujours présumé que Neville était – enfin. Intéressé par les hommes. »

« A en croire mon expérience, il s'intéresse aux deux, » affirma Cedric d'un ton léger.

Percy le regardait, l'esprit travaillant furieusement tandis qu'il luttait pour garder un visage calme. Alors Cedric _était_… et avec Neville ? « Ça expliquerait, » dit-il. « Et est-ce que toi et lui… euh, ça continue ? »

Cedric secoua la tête. « Non, plus depuis un bon moment. On – eh bien, c'était une de ces situations. On s'apprécie beaucoup l'un l'autre, mais j'imagine qu'on a senti que l'attirance ne serait pas suffisante pour tenir la distance. Enfin. » Il sirota son vin et prit une inspiration Percy adora la façon dont sa mâchoire trembla légèrement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus grand alors qu'il demandait, « Donc, euh, est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un ? »

« Moi ? » Percy rassembla son courage et continua à le regarder. Il était possible qu'il y ait une légère rougeur sur les joues de Cedric, mais c'était difficile à dire dans la lumière tamisée. « Non. Je, euh, non. Mais… quand c'est le cas, ça a tendance à être des hommes, ces derniers temps. » Il déglutit au mot 'hommes' et le répéta presque avec colère. Franchement, il devrait être capable de le dire maintenant !

Cedric sourit alors – un sourire doux qui donna à Percy envie d'esquisser ces pommettes du bout des doigts. « Mais tu n'es pas sorti du placard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Percy secoua la tête. « Non. Audrey s'est montrée très compréhensive, et ma famille aussi, mais, enfin. Les gens qui ont besoin de savoir savent, et je ne tiens pas à ce que ça aille plus loin. »

Cedric acquiesça. « Il faut que je reste très discret aussi de mon côté, bien sûr. J'imagine que la plupart des gamins se ficheraient bien de savoir si je préfère les hommes ou les femmes, mais leurs parents, c'est autre chose. »

« En effet. » Percy décida de ne pas mentionner comment il aurait pu réagir autrefois en apprenant qu'un des professeurs de ses filles était gay. Il jeta un œil à la bouteille. Un autre verre, peut-être ? Oui, il pouvait probablement s'en permettre un autre. Il était toujours relativement tôt, après tout.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Cedric remplit à nouveau leurs verres.

Leur retour, sur l'allée, fut silencieux. Percy considérait la proximité de leurs bras, et se demandait s'il serait _très_ déplacé de sa part de se rapprocher un peu quand Cedric lui saisit la main et le retint un moment. Pendant un moment, Percy pensa que ses rêves éveillés prenaient vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que ce n'était pas lui du tout que Cedric regardait. Il regardait vers la Forêt Interdite.

« Qu'est-ce que ces petits idiots font là dehors ? » murmura-t-il, et les poils de Percy se dressèrent sur sa joue alors qu'il sentait le souffle de Cedric contre sa peau. Il se tourna. Loin vers la gauche, à bonne distance du cottage de Hagrid, plusieurs silhouettes sombres trottinaient vers une clairière proche du bord de la forêt.

Cedric posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et entraîna Percy doucement sur le gazon, ne quittant jamais les silhouettes de vue, et utilisant les arbres qui se répandaient de la forêt comme couverture. Quand des voix se firent audibles, ils s'arrêtèrent derrière un chêne et Cedric chuchota un Sortilège d'Amplification.

« Est-ce qu'on est obligés ? » demanda l'un des enfants – soit une fille, soit l'un des garçons les plus jeunes d'après la voix.

Il y eut un soupir. « On a déjà parlé de tout ça, » répondit une autre voix. « Si on doit se défendre, il faut qu'on s'entraîne. C'est en s'entraînant qu'on parvient à la perfection, c'est ce que dit toujours Diggsy. »

Diggsy ? Eh bien, Percy supposait que la plupart des professeurs se retrouvaient affublés d'un surnom ou d'un autre, et celui-ci était relativement inoffensif. Il jeta un regard à Cedric, qui écoutait toujours attentivement.

« Mais j'en ai marre de sortir en douce la nuit, » dit quelqu'un d'autre. « Franchement, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas simplement s'entraîner pendant les cours ? Si tu crois que c'est tellement important, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en parles pas à Diggsy ? »

« Laisse tomber, » dit la meneuse. Fouillant la clairière du regard, Percy ne put rien voir d'autre que quelques silhouettes, mais il pensa reconnaître la meneuse : une fille grande et ronde avec des tresses ou des couettes qui se tenait face aux autres pour leur parler. Elle avait de toute évidence l'habitude de donner des ordres. « Bien. Les paires habituelles. Les B peuvent commencer cette fois. » Il y eut une pause le temps que les gens se rangent en deux lignes irrégulières. Quand tout le monde fut en position, la fille leva sa baguette. _« Imperio ! »_

Percy et Cedric se dévisagèrent l'instant d'un moment d'horreur. Il était impossible de voir l'expression de Cedric dans l'obscurité, mais sa main se serra douloureusement autour de celle de Percy. Puis elle se relaxa et Cedric sortit à découvert.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ici ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

Les élèves qui lui tournaient le dos se retournèrent il y eut plusieurs inspirations étouffées, et même un glapissement, mais personne ne répondit.

« J'ai demandé ce qui se passait ici ? » répéta-t-il froidement.

La fille que Percy avait identifiée comme la meneuse fit un pas en avant. « On… on s'entraînait. »

« On s'entraînait, _Monsieur le professeur._ »

« Monsieur le professeur. »

« Et à quoi, exactement, vous entraîniez-vous ? »

« A la Défense, Monsieur le Professeur, » répondit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

« C'est comme ça que vous appelez ça ? »

La seule réponse à cela fut le sifflement du vent dans les arbres. Il commençait à pleuviner. Cedric regarda se élèves, puis vers le château.

« Puisqu'il est évident qu'on ne peut pas vous faire confiance, Monsieur Weasley et moi allons vous accompagner à vos dortoirs. Bones, Thomas, Farraday, Fletcher, Magglethorpe, Swinton, Forster, Bellingham, Rosetti et Styles, je vous verrai dans mon bureau demain à l'heure du déjeuner. Douze heures trente précises. Monsieur Weasley, vous voulez bien passer devant s'il vous plaît ? »

Percy entra dans la clairière, offrit aux élèves son regard le plus désapprobateur, et tourna les talons. De la magie noire ! Ils s'entraînaient à la magie noire. Pas étonnant que de drôles de choses se soient produites si des _enfants_ s'étaient mis en tête d'apprendre la magie noire. Dieu merci, ses propres filles n'étaient pas impliquées il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les méfaits étaient restées confinées à Poufsouffle.

A l'intérieur du château, il laissa Cedric les mener vers la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Passant devant lui dans la faible lueur du hall d'entrée, la plupart des élèves semblaient très jeunes et mal assurés plusieurs sanglotaient tout bas. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu les pousser à apprendre la magie noire ? Des Poufsouffles ! Il emboîta le pas à la dernière, une fille aux cheveux roux bouclés qui lui rappelait sa nièce, Rose. Une fois encore, il fut reconnaissant du fait que tous les Weasley et les Potter soient dans d'autres maisons : la plupart à Gryffondor, les deux siens à Serdaigle, et Lily à Serpentard. Quoiqu'en y pensant, il se demanda si Lily ne pourrait pas l'éclairer un peu sur le côté Serpentard des choses. Est-ce que les Poufsouffles s'étaient entraînés à l'Imperium pour attaquer des Serpentards ? Certainement pas ! Mais comment est-ce que le petit Higginbottom se serait retrouvé dans la Forêt Interdite, autrement ?

Cedric mena les Poufsouffles dans leur salle commune et fit entrer Percy à leur suite. Passant la tête dans le couloir, il appela doucement, « Thomas ? Est-ce que je peux vous demander un instant de votre temps, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le Moine Gras entra en flottant et regarda autour de lui avec intérêt. « Oh la, oh la la, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » questionna-t-il.

« On ne peut pas faire confiance à ces enfants pour rester dans leurs lits, » dit Cedric. « Je les verrai demain matin, mais j'ai bien peur qu'ils aient besoin d'être gardés pour le restant de la nuit. Est-ce que ça vous ennuierait ? »

« Pas du tout, cher enfant, pas du tout. » Le Moine Gras secoua la tête en regardant les Poufsouffles. « Soyez sages, je vous en prie, les enfants. Je détesterais devoir dire au Professeur Diggory demain matin que ça n'a pas été le cas. »

« Maintenant, tout le monde au lit, » annonça doucement Cedric. Quand le dernier d'entre eux eut emprunté le couloir et que la dernière porte de dortoir se fut refermée, il se retourna vers le Moine. « Merci, je vous suis reconnaissant. Je reviendrai discuter avec vous à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, si ça vous convient. »

« Au moment où il vous plaira, mon cher professeur, » répondit le Moine Gras avec un grand sourire. Percy se demanda si même les fantômes trouvaient Cedric attirant.

Rebroussant chemin vers le hall d'entrée, Cedric soupira. « Eh bien, voilà une fin déplaisante à une charmante soirée. »

« En effet, oui. » Percy se demanda s'il oserait suggérer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se terminer tout de suite. Mais non Cedric aurait besoin d'être en pleine forme le lendemain pour s'occuper de ses Poufsouffles délinquants. « Au moins, » offrit-il, « on a une idée de ce qu'est le problème. »

« Hé. » Cedric eut un rire sans joie. « Le problème, ce n'est rien de le dire. Je ne peux pas croire qu'un de mes élèves pourrait penser à… mais où diable est-ce qu'ils sont allés chercher une idée pareille ? »

Percy haussa les épaules. « On a tous été stupides un jour. »

« C'est plus que de la stupidité, » dit Cedric, secouant la tête. « Enfin, on pourra s'occuper de ça demain matin. Est-ce que ça t'ennuierait de venir jusqu'à ma classe à l'heure du déjeuner ? Ton soutien serait apprécié, puisque tu as été témoin de ce qui se passait. »

« Bien sûr. » Percy s'arrêta les quartiers que le Professeur McGonagall lui avait offerts étaient juste en regard de l'entrée principale, à l'opposé de ceux de Cedric. « Je serais heureux de le faire. Euh, mes quartiers sont… »

Cedric hocha la tête, laissant traîner ses yeux sur les lèvres de Percy – à moins qu'il ne prenne ses rêves pour des réalités. Il sourit. « Merci pour la compagnie ce soir. C'était charmant de parler avec toi. »

« Et avec toi. »

Ils hésitèrent. Percy mourait d'envie de tendre la main, de toucher celle de Cedric et de sentir sa peau contre la sienne de le suivre le long du couloir, jusqu'à ses quartiers de le débarrasser de ces robes, de retirer cet adorable pantalon qui soulignait ses formes et de découvrir le corps sous lui. Mais ils étaient dans une école, ses propres filles dormaient quelque part dans le château, et il ne pouvait pas mettre la réputation de Cedric en danger. Alors au lieu de faire toutes ces choses, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, fit un signe de tête, et tourna les talons.

XoXoXoX

Percy s'assit à côté de Neville au petit-déjeuner, à quelques places de Cedric. Ce dernier semblait fatigué mais impassible et ses vêtements étaient aussi impeccables que d'ordinaire. Alors qu'il mangeait son porridge, Percy regarda la table de Poufsouffle, essayant de reconnaître les filles qu'il avait vues la nuit précédentes. Quoique certaines d'entre elles soient peut-être coupables à voir la façon dont elles jouaient avec leurs petits déjeuners, la seule pour qui il pouvait en être certain était la meneuse, une fille blonde d'une quinzaine d'années. Elle était assise avec plusieurs autres filles, discutant avec une apparente insouciance, mais Percy remarqua que ses yeux revenaient souvent se poser sur Cedric à la table des professeurs.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait eu des progrès la nuit dernière, » dit Neville à voix basse quand le Professeur Flitwick, de son autre côté, était occupé à saluer le Professeur McGonagall.

« Eh bien, il s'est assurément passé quelque chose hier soir, » répondit Percy. « Mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te donner beaucoup de détails. Je n'y comprends rien moi-même, et c'est entre les mains du Professeur Diggory pour le moment. »

Neville leva les sourcils. « Je vois. Eh bien, j'espère que ça sera résolu sans trop de tracas. »

Percy acquiesça et se concentra à nouveau sur sa nourriture. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise de repousser la tentative de bavardage de Neville, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le sentiment de devoir parler des événements de la nuit précédente avant qu'ils n'aient étaient résolus d'une façon ou d'une autre. Bien sûr, le Professeur McGonagall devrait savoir, et le reste de l'équipe enseignante aussi, en fin de compte, mais c'était certainement mieux d'ébruiter l'affaire aussi peu que possible pour le moment, non ?

Ce matin-là, il passa du temps avec ses filles, puis eut un entretien avec le Professeur Slughorn, puisque les Serpentards semblaient être l'autre groupe d'élèves affecté par les étranges événements. Slughorn avait peu de choses à dire, mais ses informations éclairèrent la lanterne de Percy.

« Entre vous et moi, » dit-il, jetant un regard vers la porte, « et s'il vous plaît, n'en dites rien à Minerva, j'ai quand même donné quelques gouttes de Veritaserum à Higginbottom, juste pour voir ce qu'il avait à dire. Et, bon, il n'y avait rien. Il n'avait réellement pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle il errait dans la forêt en pleine nuit. Je suis presque certain que quelqu'un l'avait Amnésié, en plus de ce qu'ils ont bien pu lui faire d'autre. » Il soupira. « Il fut un temps où j'aurais pu dire qu'aucun élève ne devrait être physiquement capable d'en Amnésier un autre, mais j'ai vécu trop longtemps pour dire ça. »

« Vous risquez d'avoir raison, j'en ai peur, » convint Percy, qui se souvenait s'être entraîné à ce sort en particulier sur un ami, qui lui avait rendu la pareille. Ils avaient passé plusieurs jours dans un état d'extrême confusion avant que le Professeur McGonagall n'ait vent de leur exploit et leur interdise de pousser leurs expériences plus loin.

La cloche sonna alors Slughorn se dépêcha d'aller donner un cours de niveau ASPIC, non sans avoir donné à Percy un mot excusant Lily de son cours de vol en balai.

Le soleil avait percé les nuages, alors Percy emmena Lily pour une promenade près du lac. Elle semblait déconcertée et un peu méfiante d'avoir été prise à part, et il se concentra sur des sujets neutres au début. Il pensait souvent que Harry et Ginny devraient s'en faire plus au sujet de leur petite dernière, qui avait été de façon si surprenante Répartie à Serpentard. Un enfant Potter ou Weasley pouvait potentiellement passer un très sale moment dans cette Maison.

Il devait reconnaître, cependant, que Lily semblait parfaitement heureuse. Son bavardage était parsemé de noms d'amis, et il était évident que si l'un de ses camarades de Maison avait des rancœurs, elle n'en souffrait pas. Finalement, Percy abandonna et la questionna sur les autres Maisons. Comment est-ce qu'elle s'entendait avec les Gryffondors, par exemple ?

« Oh, ça va, » dit Lily. « Une de mes meilleures amies est à Gryffondor – Shelley, c'est une fille de moldus, et on travaille les Sortilèges ensemble. »

« C'est bon de l'entendre, » dit Percy. « Et les Serdaigles ? Les Poufsouffles ? »

« Les Serdaigles sont gentils, mais un peu ennuyeux, » répondit Lily, qui gloussa. « Je connais quelqu'un qui craque pour Lucy ! »

« Et les Poufsouffles – comment est-ce que tu t'entends avec eux ? » continua Percy, ignorant la tentative de l'intéresser à la vie amoureuse de sa fille.

Lily haussa les épaules. « Ils sont OK – certains d'entre eux, du moins. »

« Tu ne sembles pas trop sûre. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, franchement. Ils sont… ça va. »

Il l'observa elle était l'image même de Ginny à cet âge, et il se souvint de la culpabilité écrasante qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant qu'elle avait été sous l'emprise de Voldemort pendant une année, juste sous son nez.

« Tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas, » demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise, « si l'un d'entre eux te faisait des misères ? »

Elle détourna le regard.

XoXoXoX

Le silence était absolu dans la salle de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Dix filles âgées de douze à quinze ans, deux d'entre elles déjà en pleurs, se tenaient en une rangée désordonnée. Pâle et sérieux, Cedric était assis derrière son bureau. Il portait de nouveau ses lunettes. A sa demande, Percy était assis sur le côté, dans un fauteuil confortable emprunté aux quartiers de Cedric. Si l'intention était de rendre nerveuses les filles, il avait le sentiment que ça fonctionnait déjà, les regards de la plupart d'entre elles passaient anxieusement de lui à Cedric pour revenir encore à lui, comme si elles ne savaient pas qui était aux commandes.

Cedric éclaira bientôt à ce sujet. Il s'adossa dans son fauteuil et les observa lentement Percy pouvait dire quand il croisait le regard de l'une à la façon dont elle baissait instantanément la tête.

« Qui voudrait expliquer ce que Monsieur Weasley et moi avons vu la nuit dernière ? » demanda-t-il gravement.

Après un court silence, la blonde potelée leva la tête. « C'était mon idée, » dit-elle.

« Je vois, » dit Cedric, toujours de ce ton calme. « Merci de ton honnêteté, Alisa. Cependant, je crois que vous êtes toutes dotées de cerveaux, et la confession de l'une d'entre vous n'exempte pas les autres de blâme. Quoi qu'il en soit, Alisa, vas-y, explique, s'il te plaît. »

Elle sembla rassembler son courage en regardant ses compagnes. « C'est parce que c'est toujours les Poufsouffles qui prennent, » commença-t-elle d'un ton belliqueux. « Ma famille est à Poufsouffle depuis des générations, et à chaque fois qu'il y a une guerre, ou n'importe quelle sorte de magie noire, c'est nous qui en souffrons. Tout le monde pense qu'on est trop gentils, alors ils en profitent, et avant qu'on ne s'en rende compte, toute votre famille a été torturée. C'est ce que dit ma tata. »

Percy regarda Cedric, qui avait été torturé parce que _Harry_ avait été trop gentil, et avait tenu coûte que coûte à ce qu'ils remportent ensemble la Coupe des Trois Sorciers. Tout ce que dit Cedric fut, « Continue. »

« Eh bien, » dit Alisa. « Je me suis dit, et si on était les premiers ? Si on apprenait tous ces trucs, personne ne serait capable de nous les faire, pas vrai ? Parce qu'on pourrait les faire aussi, et ils auraient peur. Je voulais que les gens aient peur de _nous_, pour une fois. »

« Je vois. Donc, tu as eu l'idée. Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait après ? »

« On a lancé un club, » répondit-elle.

« Oh ? » La voix de Cedric était d'un calme trompeur. « Et est-ce que ce club avait un nom ? »

Elle baissa de nouveau le regard. « On – on l'appelait l'AD. »

Percy la dévisagea. L'histoire de l'AD, de la façon dont Neville, et dans une moindre mesure, sa propre sœur l'avaient dirigée, était légendaire maintenant. Est-ce que ces filles avaient voulu que ce nom soit une sorte d'hommage ? Si oui, le plus vite elles seraient remises dans le droit chemin, le mieux ça vaudrait.

Cedric toussota. « Que faisait ce club ? Vous aviez des réunions, je suppose ? Où ? »

« Dans n'importe quel endroit où on pouvait se réunir en privé, au début. Mais après, certains autres ont commencé à devenir curieux, alors on est devenus clandestins. »

« Vous avez commencé à vous réunir la nuit ? »

« Oui. »

« Toujours au même endroit, là où on vous a trouvées ? »

« En général, oui. »

« Et qu'est-ce que, » demanda Cedric d'un ton calme, « vous faisiez lors de ces réunions ? »

Alisa prit une profonde inspiration. « On… s'entraînait. A lancer des sorts, entre autres. »

Percy balaya la pièce du regard. Les filles étaient tellement immobiles qu'elles auraient pu être une rangée de statues.

« Des sorts comme celui auquel on vous a vues vous entraîner hier soir ? »

« O-oui. »

« Et quoi d'autre ? »

« D'autres sorts… des mauvais sorts, ce genre de trucs. »

« Le Doloris ? »

Elle hocha la tête, déglutissant. « Une fois seulement. Et seulement sur des animaux. Ça – ça a suffi. »

« Et l'Avada ? »

Elle leva de nouveau la tête. « Non ! On ne ferait pas ça. C'est _mal_. »

« Vraiment ? » La voix de Cedric était glaciale. « Alors vous ne tueriez pas un autre sorcier, mais vous étiez prêtes à en torturer un et à le priver de son libre-arbitre. Pardonnez-moi si je ne suis pas exactement impressionné par votre mansuétude. » Son sarcasme atteignait le niveau de celui du Professeur Snape, pensa Percy avec admiration. Il en aurait été désolé pour Alisa – elle subissait le plus gros de la colère de Cedric parce qu'elle avait été suffisamment courageuse pour avouer – sauf qu'elle avait pensé, d'une façon ou d'une autre, que c'était une bonne idée que des écolières apprennent la magie noire, et c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pardonner.

« On n'avait l'intention de faire de mal à personne, » dit Alisa tout bas.

« Peut-être que c'est ce que vous croyez, » dit Cedric, « mais par le seul fait d'apprendre la magie noire, vous avez exprimé l'intention de faire du mal à d'autres personnes. Ces sorts ne peuvent être utilisés pour rien d'autre que pour blesser. Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? » Quand elle acquiesça, les yeux rivés au sol, il regarda le reste des filles. « Est-ce que vous le comprenez _toutes_ ? »

Il y eut divers hochements de têtes larmoyants et assentiments marmonnés. Cedric attendit que les bruits cessent avant de continuer.

« J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous croire à ce sujet. » Alisa leva la tête, les yeux écarquillés, mais il l'ignora. « Si vous le comprenez maintenant, vous ne le compreniez certainement pas avant, autrement vous n'auriez pas utilisé l'Imperium sur vos camarades de classe. » Sa voix était de nouveau froide. « Ou est-ce que vous allez me dire qu'il y a deux de ces prétendus clubs qui pratiquent la même magie interdite ? »

« N-non. » Alisa semblait à court de souffle. « On l'a fait, c'était nous. Mais on ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. On s'amusait seulement ! »

« Pour toi c'est amusant qu'à cause de votre magie noire, un élève de troisième année ait risqué de mourir ? Tu es pourtant au courant du genre de créatures qui vivent dans la forêt, je suppose ? »

Alisa déglutit à nouveau. « Je – oui, je suis au courant. Mais on ne pensait pas que ça marcherait ! » Elle regardait Cedric d'un air implorant. « On n'a jamais obtenu un effet pareil l'une sur l'autre. C'était juste supposé être un truc amusant. »

« Tellement amusant que le Ministre de la Magie a envoyé son représentant personnel pour enquêter sur ce qui se passait ? » Les yeux de Cedric passèrent sur Percy, et il sentit un frisson de soulagement de ne pas être l'objet de ce courroux. « La dernière fois que la magie noire a été utilisée à Poudlard, c'était par Voldemort et ses partisans. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, le Ministre prend les situations telles que celle-ci très au sérieux. »

Les filles se tournèrent vers lui Percy n'eut pas à fournir beaucoup d'efforts pour prendre un air sévère.

« On ne voulait pas, » sanglota la fille qu'il avait remarquée la veille, celle qui lui rappelait Rose. La plupart d'entre elles pleuraient ouvertement maintenant, et Alisa battait des paupières pour retenir ses larmes.

« Peut-être pas. » Cedric jeta un œil à la pendule au mur. « Vous pouvez aller déjeuner, » dit-il doucement. « Si quelqu'un vous parle, répondez-leur que je vous ai interdit de parler. Après, vous irez à votre salle commune et vous attendrez que je vous convoque individuellement. Ensuite, nous déciderons si cette affaire doit être rapportée ou non au Ministre. »

Il y eu d'autres regards horrifiés et d'autres sanglots alors que les filles sortaient d'un pas incertain. Percy referma la porte derrière elles. Quand il se retourna, Cedric se tenait la tête entre les mains. Sous le regard de Percy, il écarta ses doigts et se passa les mains sur le visage. « Ça, » dit-il, « ça n'a pas été marrant. »

Percy traîna son fauteuil jusqu'au bureau. « Tu fais un bon professeur. »

Cedric le regarda d'un œil méfiant. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Eh bien, il est évident que ces filles ont du respect pour toi. » Il hésita. « Elles n'auraient pas réagi de cette façon si ça avait été moi. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. » Cedric eut un sourire ironique et désabusé. « Elles ont été plutôt horrifiées d'apprendre que tu venais du Ministère. »

« Oui, mais ça c'est… l'autorité. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles auraient effectivement été impressionnées par ce que j'aurais pu dire. Toi, par contre… ça a été une sacrée performance. »

« Il fallait bien. Je suis resté éveillé la moitié de la nuit à chercher quoi dire. » Cedric se frotta les tempes. « J'espère seulement que j'ai pu leur mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Merlin, de la magie noire ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient dans la tête pour penser que la _magie noire_ serait la réponse à quoi que ce soit ? »

« Eh bien, Poufsouffle a toujours été sous-estimé, » dit Percy, pince-sans-rire. « Peut-être qu'elles essayaient de compenser. Est-ce que tu veux que j'assiste à ces entretiens cet après-midi ? »

Cedric secoua la tête. « Non, je crois que je tirerai d'elles plus de choses, et que je saurai leur inculquer plus de bon sens maintenant qu'elles sont bien terrifiées. Mais merci. » Il eut un sourire las, et le cœur de Percy fit un bon. « Merci pour le renfort. »

« Je n'aurais pas pu faire moins. » Percy prit une profonde inspiration. « Puisqu'on est vendredi, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller prendre quelques verres une fois que tu en auras fini avec ces filles et… ce que tu dois avoir à faire d'autre aujourd'hui ? Tu donnes l'impression d'avoir besoin de décompresser. »

« Ça, » énonça posément Cedric, « ce serait très agréable. J'attendrai ça tout l'après-midi avec impatience. Merci. Encore. »

« Le plaisir sera pour moi. » Percy rougissait, et ça l'agaçait. Il se leva d'un bond. « Je file. N'oublie pas ton propre déjeuner, d'accord ? Et – viens me retrouver dans mes quartiers quand tu seras prêt. Je vais simplement aller écrire mon rapport. »

Cedric laissa son regard errer sur lui et sourit c'était un sourire manifestement plus joyeux cette fois. « J'ai hâte d'y être. »

XoXoXoX

Percy se leva d'un bond aux coups frappés à la porte. Il s'était forcé à travailler sur son rapport pour Kingsley pendant une heure environ, mais avait fait très peu de choses depuis à part examiner ses vêtements et se regarder tristement dans le miroir, qui offrait des commentaires encourageants dont il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il les donnait à tout le monde. Il avait été très tenté de Transplaner à la maison pour y prendre des vêtements plus classieux, mais était finalement parvenu à se convaincre de n'en rien faire. Après tout, c'était dans les vêtements qu'il portait pour travailler qu'il se sentait le plus à l'aise. Si Cedric n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimerait pas Percy, et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

N'empêche qu'en se dépêchant d'aller ouvrir, il regretta de ne pas être plus beau – au lieu de ressembler de plus en plus à son père en prenant de l'âge d'avoir besoin de robes de plus en plus larges d'attraper des rides à force de lire ses dossiers en plissant les yeux malgré ses lunettes. Cedric méritait quelqu'un qui ait l'air _spécial_.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Cedric portait des robes bleu foncées qui allaient avec ses yeux, et il avait de nouveau retiré ses lunettes. Il avait aussi une bouteille de vin rouge à la main. Il eut un sourire hésitant. « Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait boire quelques verres ici, au lieu de sortir. »

Percy acquiesça, le cœur décollant en flèche dans sa poitrine. « Tu ferais mieux d'entrer, » dit-il, et leurs mains se touchèrent alors que Cedric entrait dans la pièce.


End file.
